tweakingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zusammenfassung
Dies ist eine Zusammenfassung des Tweaking Glitches. Der Text ist auf die Diamant- und Perl-Edition bezogen, wodurch manche Informationen von den Tatsachen in Platin und HeartGold und SoulSilverabweichen können. Tweaking Ursache thumb|Aufbau eines QuadersDie ganze Pokémon-Welt, also ganz Sinnoh, ist in Quader eingeteilt. Das richtete man ein, weil ein 3D-Effekt hineingebaut wurde und es zu schwer für das Spiel wäre, ganz Sinnoh auf einmal zu laden. Jeder Quader besteht aus 32x32 Feldern und durch die Mitte jedes Quaders verlaufen Linien, die den nächsten Quader laden, wenn man sie überschreitet. Solche Linien nennt man Ladelinien. Durchführung eines Tweaks Wie der Name "tweaken" (engl.: to tweak = Schlangenlinien fahren) schon sagt, ist es das Ziel beim Tweaking, so schnell über Ladelinien zu fahren, dass ein Quader nicht richtig geladen wird. Schlangenlinien deshalb, weil man früher einfach irgendwie und irgendwo tweakte und noch nicht so viel über den Aufbau von Quadern und Ladelinien wusste. Bis heute hat man aber schon viel mehr über das Tweaking, z.B. Standpunkte von Ladelinien, herausgefunden und kann nun um Einiges effizienter tweaken. thumb|Tweaking-Felder 1-4 an einem LadelinienkreuzDa man ja möglichst schnell über möglichst viele Ladelinien fahren möchte, bieten sich natürlich die Felder an, die direkt an einem Ladelinienkreuz liegen. Weil man nun meistens auf diesen Feldern tweakte, nannte man diese Felder Tweaking-Felder. Tweakt man nun hauptsächlich auf diesen Feldern, ist es viel leichter, so zu tweaken, dass das Spiel den nächsten Quader nicht komplett laden kann. Tweaking-Resultate Dabei gibt es mehrere Folgen, die aus dem Tweaking resultieren können, sogenannte Tweaking-Resultate. Man kennt bisher 5 verschiedene Tweaking-Resultate: *Freeze *unbegehbare Schwärze *begehbare Schwärze *MapSwap *Z-Achsen-Tweak Man kennt auch Muster, die 100%ig ein gewisses Tweaking-Resultat erzeugen (siehe Tweaking-Muster). Tweaking-Resultate bleiben aber nicht für immer bestehen, da sich die Grafiken neu laden, wenn man den Pokédex, den Beutel, o.ä. öffnet, eine nicht durch den Quader verlaufende Ladelinie überquert (also sich etwas von dem Quader entfernt) oder ein Haus betritt. Freeze Hauptartikel: Freeze Ein Freeze (englisch: "to freeze" = einfrieren, erstarren) bedeutet, dass das Spiel stehenbleibt. Ein Freeze wird dann erzeugt, wenn man insgesamt zu viel Zeit gebraucht hat, um ein Tweaking-Muster auszuführen. Weil sich das Spiel bei einem Freeze aufhängt und man nichts mehr tun kann, außer den DS neu zu starten, ist dieses Tweaking-Resultat nutzlos. Ein Freeze für den Spielstand aber überhaupt nicht gefährlich; nachdem man den Spielstand neu geladen hat, geht es ganz normal beim letzten Speicherstand weiter, ohne irgendwelche Schäden am Spielstand zu hinterlassen. 'unbegehbare Schwärze' Hauptartikel: ''unbegehbare Schwärze Eine unbegehbare Schwärze ist erzeugt worden, wenn sich statt dem Quader, der eigentlich dort sein sollte, plötzlich eine Schwärze befindet, die jedoch unbegehbar ist. Eine unbegehbare Schwärze ist aber auch oft eigentlich eine begehbare Schwärze, die nur durch die Bodengrafiken des Quaders unbegehbar gemacht wird, z.B. wenn sich an der Stelle des Quaders ein Baum o.ä. befindet. 'begehbare Schwärze' ''Hauptartikel: begehbare Schwärze Eine begehbare Schwärze gleicht optisch gesehen einer unbegehbaren Schwärze und ist begehbar. 'MapSwap' Hauptartikel: MapSwap Bei einem MapSwap wurde statt dem Quader, der normalerweise dort ist, ein anderer Quader an diese Stelle geladen. So ist es zum Beispiel möglich, dass die Route 203 in Jubelstadt reingeladen wird. 'Z-Achsen-Tweak' Hauptartikel: Z-Achsen-Tweak Ein Z-Achsen-Tweak ist ein Tweak, der die begehbare Ebene eines Quaders auf eine bestimmte Höhe setzt, meistens auf die niedrigste im Quader vorkommende Ebene. Außerdem kann es passieren, dass Personen oder Schilder nur als Schatten dargestellt werden, man den Quader nicht betreten kann oder beim Betreten eines Quaders in den Boden einsinkt. Es gibt außerdem den schwarzen Z-Achsen-Tweak, der sich nur durch die Bodengrafiken von einer begehbaren Schwärze unterscheidet. 'Bodengrafiken' Nach dem Hervorrufen eines MapSwaps oder einer begehbaren Schwärze ist der Quader nicht nur optisch falsch geladen, sondern auch die Bodengrafiken, also die Information, wo in dem Quader unbetretbare Felder waren und wo nicht, sind verändert worden. Das bedeutet, welcher Quader eigentlich dort ist, hat dann keinen Einfluss mehr darauf, wo Hindernisse sind und wo nicht. Am Deutlichsten wird das bei einem MapSwap: Es gibt Stellen, die man betreten kann, obwohl im Quader, der dort eigentlich ist, ein Hindernis gewesen wäre. Da nicht zufällig entschieden wird, von welchem Quader die Bodengrafiken dorthin geladen werden, - es ist nämlich immer der Quader gegenüber - ist es möglich, schon vorher zu wissen, wo und wie die Bodengrafiken verändert werden. Der Effekt bei einem MapSwap ist derselbe wie der einer begehbaren Schwärze, da sich diese nur optisch voneinander unterscheiden. Durch bestimmte Tweaking-Resultate ist es also möglich, Felder zu betreten, die man normalerweise nicht betreten kann. Eintritt in die Schwärze Geht man durch eine Türe, wird man in den Raum hineingebeamt, der hinter der Tür ist; das ist das, was wir als ganz normales Betreten eines Hauses wahrnehmen. Stellt man sich auf ein Feld, wo normalerweise ein Haus ist, und lädt dort z.B. durch Öffnen des Pokédex die Grafiken neu, sollte man sich logisch betrachtet nun im Haus befinden. Man befindet sich tatsächlich auch im Haus, allerdings trotzdem noch in dem Quader des Ortes, in dem man sich vorher befand, z.B. Jubelstadt. Dieser Tür-Beam-Effekt wird aber auch erzielt, wenn man nun von der anderen Seite durch das Tür-Feld hindurch geht. Man wird auch in das Haus hineingeladen, da man aber die Tür von Norden betreten hat, wird man auf die Türschwelle gebeamt, sodass man sich nun nicht mehr innerhalb der Wände des Hauses befindet, sondern in einer unendlichen Schwärze! Den Teil des Tweaking Glitches, der sich mit der Schwärze befasst, nennt man Voiding. Voiding Schwärze Die Schwärze, in der wir uns nun befinden, repräsentiert die ganze Speicherkarte des DS. Alle im Spiel existierenden Ortschaften sind in der Schwärze zu finden - also auch Orte, an denen man legendäre Pokémon fangen kann wie zum Beispiel Darkrai oder Shaymin. Neben diesen Orten taucht in der Schwärze aber auch ein Bereich namens mysteriöse Zone auf. Dieser Bereich ist in das Spiel einprogrammiert worden, im normalen Spielverlauf ist es aber unmöglich, eine mysteriöse Zone zu betreten. In der mysteriösen Zone kann man außerdem das Menü nicht öffnen. Auch wenn viele Bereiche bei jedem Spiel an demselben Platz sind, sind auch einige Bereiche verschieden. Wo bei dem einen die Halle des Beginns ist, kann bei dem anderen also etwas völlig anderes sein. 'Fake-Sinnoh' Die Schwärze ist unendlich lang, weil sich alle Bereiche nach 65536 Schritten wiederholen. Das bedeutet, dass auch Sinnoh selbst sich wiederholt. Allerdings gibt es einen Unterschied: Die Grafiken des Bereiches, der nach 65536 Schritten kommt, sind nicht vollständig geladen, sodass man fast überall hindurchgehen oder -fahren kann. Dadurch wird in der Schwärze ein Replikat von Sinnoh, das sogenannte Fake-Sinnoh geschaffen. Allerdings beinhaltet ein Fake-Sinnoh nur die Grafiken der überirdischen Gebiete, also Städte und Routen, aber nicht Häuser und Höhlen. Ist ein Gebiet überirdisch, liegt dieses Gebiet auf der Oberkarte, ist es unterirdisch, liegt es auf der Unterkarte. Auch die Speersäule und die Halle des Beginns liegen auf der Unterkarte, obwohl sie eigentlich unter freiem Himmel sind. Alle Gebiete auf der Unterkarte sind jedoch nicht in Fake-Sinnoh, sondern sie befinden sich irgendwo in der Schwärze. Es gibt zwar oft diagonale Muster von Bereichen in der Schwärze, es gibt aber auch Ausnahmen. 'Speichern in der Schwärze' Speichert man in der Schwärze, speichert das Spiel die Koordinaten den Bereich, in dem man sich befindet. Dadurch verändert sich auch die Schwärze (Die Änderungen werden erst nach dem Neustarten des DS wirksam). Starten wir z.B. bei 0 in einem Jubelstadt-Bereich, gehen 400 Schritte nach Norden, speichern dort in einer Halle des Beginns und resetten den DS, befinden wir uns 400 Schritte nördlich der Halle des Beginns. Das bedeutet, ein Speichern in der Schwärze ändert die Lokation erheblich. 'Sonstiges' 'Hindernisse' Hauptartikel: Hindernis Eine Reise durch die Schwärze muss aber nicht immer wie geplant ablaufen. Vorkommnisse, die eine Reise in der Schwärze beeinträchtigen, bezeichnet man als Hindernisse. Legendäre Pokémon Darkrai Darkrai ist ein legendäres Pokémon, das sich auf der Neumondinsel aufhält. Diese befindet sich auf der Oberkarte, sodass die Neumondinsel über Fake-Sinnoh oder dem Battle Tower mode erreichbar ist. Auf diese Weisen werden auch die Darkrai-Glitches durchgeführt, durch die man Darkrai fangen kann. Shaymin Bei Shaymin ist es ähnlich wie bei Darkrai: Auch Shaymin hält sich in einem Gebiet auf der Oberkarte auf, dem Blumenparadies. Daraus folgt, dass man auch durch die Shaymin-Glitches Shaymin fangen kann. Arceus Bei Arceus ist es etwas schwieriger. Selbst wenn man die Halle des Beginns betritt, kann man nicht gegen Arceus kämpfen, da man die Flag noch nicht aktiviert hat. Um dieses Problem zu umgehen, wird der Pal Park mode genutzt. Dieser kann das Skript für den encounter von Arceus aufrufen und somit ist es dem Hall of Origin Mitglied "Ganix" Januar 2017 gelungen, eine Route für Arceus zu machen und auf YouTube hochzuladen. 'Giratina' Ein Weg zu Giratina, der Giratina-Glitch, wurde auch schon gefunden, allerdings nur mehr oder weniger zufällig, da sich zufällig ein Höhle der Umkehr-Bereich nahe des Speicherpunktes befindet. Cresselia Cresselias Aufenthaltsort ist ebenso wie der von Darkrai auf der Oberkarte. Cresselia kann man aber nicht fangen, sondern man kann Cresselia nur ansprechen, damit diese an zufälligen Orten in Sinnoh fangbar ist. Dafür gibt es auch einen speziellen Glitch, den Cresselia-Glitch. Kategorie:Tweaking Glitch